


Normal people don't meet like this

by cockabeetle, Kymopoleia



Series: Stolltavian [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Also mentions of Selena and Beckendorf and their deaths, Alternate Universe - Human, As was most of the Hermes Cabin, Connor and Travis fucked up during a prank, Connor and Travis think aliens were involved, Connor and Travis were adopted by Luke's mom, Her kids have stopped questioning it, In the second chapter tho, M/M, May Castellan is still weird and still spews green mist from time to time, No one has an explanation, Octavian seduced a senator because gay rights, Theres smut in the second chapter, They all ended up in holding together, just travis talking about dead friends, not graphic or anything, oh yeah, this is so old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 09:53:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4701698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Travis nods, from his spot upside-down on the bench. Connor grins. "Fred, here--"<br/>"I'm George."<br/>"No, I am."</p>
<p>Octavian blinks. "Not your real names, then. Referencing Rowling?"</p>
<p>They nod, snorting. "Not like they can prove it, all our identification was destroyed." Connor pouts.</p>
<p>Octavian chuckles. "What are you in for?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> kym and i wrote this (and cuddlepile tbh) a looooooooooong time ago  
> we just realized we'd never posted any of our stolltavian things  
> we needed to share this dumb crackship with the world tho  
> so here  
> enjoy

Connor and Travis hadn't planned to blow up the school's gym. How were they supposed to know the Balloons would catch fire and explode? They were sent to the holding cell to wait, and well, since Connor's wallet with all of their information was destroyed in the fire, they decided not to give their real names. Fred and George Spouse sounded pretty reasonable, right? There was a guy in the holding cell, already, and once both of them were in it with the door closed, Travis decided to strike up a conversation. "So. What're you in for?"

Octavian was cold and annoyed. His thin shirt and tight jeans were not meant to be worn for much longer than a consecutive twenty minutes, in which the majority of that time would be traveling. He looks up at the pair of twins, rubbing his arms. "Attempting- and mind you, succeeding- to bribe a US senator with sex from a minor. Me." he knows that being arrested is not a satisfactory end to that, but he is still proud of himself.

Travis nods, from his spot upside-down on the bench. Connor grins. "Fred, here--"  
"I'm George."  
"No, I am."

Octavian blinks. "Not your real names, then. Referencing Rowling?"

They nod, snorting. "Not like they can prove it, all our identification was destroyed." Connor pouts.

Octavian chuckles. "What are you in for?"

Travis sighs. "I picked the wrong type of balloon, and /he/ put too many in the gym."  
"How was I supposed to know you'd do that? Or that they'd catch on fire? Or explode?"

"The obvious answer is to prepare for any mistake." Octavian interjects.

Connor sighed. "Well, we were expecting a gentle rain of balloons to announce our graduation, not a fiery explosion and a rain of burning and melted rubber" Travis pats his brother's knee.

Octavian shuddered at the thought. "It was your graduation?"

Travis shrugged, and rolled off the bench to sit up normally. "Well, yeah. We wanted to go out with a bit of a bang, we have a /reputation/ to uphold. We just... did it a little better than expected"

Octavian shakes his head. "What school do you go to? Or, went to?"

Connor thinks a moment. "Uh, you familiar with the all-boys boarding school?" Travis rolled his eyes, not that he could remember the name either, mind, but still.

"Jupiter's? That's my school." He waits a minute, then his eyes light up. "Thanks, I didn't write my essay. How is everyone going to react to that?"

Travis and Connor winced. "Apparently there'd been an assembly in the gym. Nobody died, or anything, but the school's closed for a while until the headmaster heals and stuff" Connor smiles a little sheepishly. "Our big brother's gonna kill us, once he gets here."

"Well, I won't. And I would bail you out, except apparently you are not allowed to bail yourself out."

Travis sighs. "Maybe Luke can bail you out? Too, I mean. It's not like it would cost more than what we did, I bet"

"You never know. I did try to bribe a senator." Octavian reminds them, going back to rubbing his arms. It's cold as hell.

Travis glances at Connor, and they shrug. "You didn't set fire to a gym and cause minor-to-not-so-minor injures in over a dozen adults and minors" Connor points out, and Travis nods. "Like, we didn't plan to, but it sure looks like we did. Too bad none of /our/ teachers had been there at the time."

Octavian nodded. "I can cover you two. Might as well, nothing better to do. Not looking forwards to the next month."

Travis and Connor nod. Travis yawns. "How long d'ya think it'll take Luke to get here, huh?" He asks his brother, who snorts. "If we're lucky? An hour. More likely he ran with Thalia again and we'll be stuck here for a few days."

Octavian sighs, and shudders. He wants to ask for some kind of jacket or blanket or something but he knows the guard was looking at him in a way he didn't trust. He looks over the other two.

Connor and Travis both blink at him, tilting their heads in unison. "Something wrong?"

"Cold." Octavian shakes his head.

Travis grins. "Well, my brother and I tend to have pretty high body temperatures, if you want to conserve body heat" Connor snorts.

Octavian thinks over his options, then nods.

Travis stands up and walks over to sit on the opposite side of Octavian, from where Connor was. Connor scoots closer, and the two hug him from either side. "This better?" Travis asks, grinning.

Octavian closes his eyes. "Much." He thinks for a minute more, then realizes he recognizes a name they mentioned earlier. "Backtrack. Thalia. I know that name."

"You do? We're talking about our brother's friend, Thalia Grace. They've known each other since he was like, 12"

"Grace. Thalia Grace. Jason Grace." Octavian says. "I know Jason Grace."

"Oh, her little brother. We've only ever seen him in passing." Connor pipes up . Travis nods.

"I know him well." Octavian doesn't say any more on that matter, but that in of itself mentions a history he doesn't want to talk about.

Travis nods, and Connor yawns. "Ugh, why does he have to take forever? Luke sucks." Travis whines, and Connor wonders how he is still the younger of the two of them, given how annoying and immature his brother can be.

Octavian shifts, closing his eyes again.

Travis rests his chin on Octavian's shoulder, pressing his nose(and the small silver piercing he had in at the time) into his neck. Connor rested his chin on a hand, sighing.

Octavian shudders at the cold nose and the colder piercing, turning his own head to press his face into Travis' hair. He sighs, and moves his face back. He's still cold, but better.

Travis nuzzles him, grinning. Connor sighs, and reaches over to shove his brother back a bit, glaring a little.

Octavian turns to look at Connor. "Hm?"

"Nothing, just him being an idiot." He glares a bit more, the eyebrow piercing making the expression look a little more fierce than it would normally. Travis sticks his tongue out.

"I'm fine with it." Octavian replies.

Connor rolls his eyes. Travis pouts. "It's not fun if it doesn't bother you."

Octavian blinks. "You do realize this night started with me seducing a senator. There isn't much that bothers me at the moment."

Travis sighed. "You're no fun." Connor rolls his eyes again. "Well that's a rude thing to say, brother-mine."  
"Shut it, Conn."

Octavian rolls his eyes. "I'm too tired to be bothered."

Travis makes an obnoxious whining noise, and Connor shoves at him again.

Octavian closes his eyes yet again, thinking about what will happen in the next month. He can't go home, he doesn't want to get a hotel room, and he has no one to stay with. Shit.

~o~

There's a commotion at the front desk, and a tall guy with a pretty nasty scar on his cheek is glaring at everyone. Travis has decided he is going to sleep, and is pretty much there. Connor yawns again.

Octavian stares at the guy, who looks familiar. "Hey, Luke." He calls.

Luke glances over, and sees his two adopted brothers snuggling a kid he'd seen around Thalia's house. His frown deepens, and he sighs. Connor sits up a bit, shoving Travis awake.

"If you pay for my bail, I'll pay for theirs." Octavian immediately offers- he is a man of his word, usually. He doesn't see a reason for him not to pay the not-twin's bail. Though, he will have to get their names. And phone numbers.

Luke looks a little surprised, and glances at the distressingly large figure he would have had to pay. The poor guy at the desk offers the one for Octavian, and it's less than half. Luke pays it. The guard opens the door, telling the twins to stay put. Luke interjects with a bored expression; "They're not twins, they're not even related."

"They told me that." Octavian says, and smiles at the guard as he takes his wallet and bag back. He then hands the guard his credit card, and gestures at the... Not twins. He really needs their names. "Only thing I wasn't told were names."

"Well, their names are not Fred, George, Cole, Dylan, Mary-Kate or Ashley." Luke drawls, as if they'd said those multiple times and the novelty had long worn off. It probably had. Connor sits up. "Yeah, he's Forge"  
"And he's Gred" Travis finishes, yawning.

Octavian can't help but snort. The guard drops his coffee after he sees Octavian's ID, and shakes his head. "Dirty sonova..." he mutters, and slides the credit card back. He lets the not-twins out, and Octavian slides his wallet into his bag, because the jeans are too tight for pockets. He hates women's jeans.

Travis and Connor walk out, and wrap their arms around Luke from either side. He sighs, long-suffering. "I assume you want a ride." Luke looks at Octavian expectantly.

Octavian nods hesitantly. He still doesn't know where he's going.

"Let's take him home to Ma'" Travis grins. "She'd love him"  
Luke sighs. At least he won't have to go anywhere out of the way.

Octavian sighs in relief. "Thank you."

All three of them nod, and Connor steps away with a smile. Travis hops up so Luke has to give him a piggy-back ride.

Octavian follows. "So, what exactly are your names?"

"That's Luke Castellan, our adopted big brother. He's Travis Allen, I'm Connor Stoll. We told Ma' Castellan we're the Stoll Twins, though. I mean, we're nearly identical, so why not"

"Why go with Stoll? It isn't exactly conspicuous." Octavian says.

"Well, I think it's a great name. I grew up with it" Connor concedes, and looks to his 'brother' for elaboration. Travis grins from his spot on Luke's back. "It sounds better than Allen! Plus, like, if we ever went into thievery, isn't it the best name to have?"

"Do you know what it sounds like?" Octavian asks. "You obviously are working on bigger things than petty crime."

"We like it!" They chorused, and Luke sighed. "We just do what we think is fun. It's not like we'll ever do anything to get us on national TV on /purpose/" Luke snorts.  
"Been there, done that." Connor adds, slinging an arm around Octavian.

Octavian looks at Luke. "They don't get it, do they?"

Luke shook his head. "Sometimes it seems like they do, and then some days they seem to forget things they taught some of our other siblings. I stopped trying to understand them back in middle school." He admits, and Connor and Travis laugh.

Octavian nods. "Is three hours of knowing them too early to give that up, or should I attempt to care?"

Luke shrugs. "Took me longer to quit, but I've got an advantage."  
"Yeah! How /do/ you tell us apart so easy??" Travis asks, whining.   
"Connor looks like less of an idiot than you do" He answers. Connor makes an annoyed noise.   
"You told me Travis looked like less of a yak than I did when I asked!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Octavian that isn't an answer to Connor's question

Octavian couldn't figure things out, and he didn't like when he couldn't figure things out. As a financial genius, things he couldn't figure out usually meant losses, and losses meant he wasn't good enough to keep them together. Well, in his mind atleast. Octavian sits across from Travis and Connor in a knockoff IHOP (called F'EM. fork'em. As in fork 'em pancakes. Octavian despised the south.), hands clasped so tightly together from nervousness that the knuckles are white. They were currently here for a midnight dinner, with a room set up in the motel connected to the restaurant. "I don't know what to choose." Octavian says, dark blue eyes staring at the table where Connor and Travis' hands rested.

Travis is holding the menu open for himself and Connor, and glances up over it. "...Pancakes?"

Octavian shakes his head. "Not those, I know exactly what I'm getting." he nods to Travis and Connor. "I don't know who to choose. Every time I thought I did, the other would come out of nowhere and upstage the first. Then it would go on and on." Octavian puts his face in his hand a for a moment.

Travis blinks. "Did it ever occur to you..."  
"...that that was on purpose?" Connor finished.

Octavian frowned. "Your purpose was upsetting and confusing me?"

"We don't want you to choose." Connor starts. "Ever heard of Polyamory?" Travis grins.

Octavian covers his mouth with a hand. Polyamory was something that happened to *other people*, people who had people who cared about them most of the time and didn't sleep around for the greater good.

"We kinda come as a packaged deal." Travis's grin widens. Connor snorts. "Yeah, buy a Connor and get an idiot for free"

Octavian smiles behind his hand. The first thing he thinks is that them wanting him is a bad idea. He moves his hand to his arms.

Travis orders French toast. Connor gets a stack of Strawberry Banana pancakes. They grin at Octavian.

Octavian orders two waffles, bacon, and butter, and he asks for a cup of blueberries to the side. After the woman leaves, he returns to looking at the not-twins. "It does make sense. And sound better than choosing." he says, fingers fumbling with the napkin and the silverware. He isn't used to having romantic options. First there was Jason, then came bribery. That's it for his romantic history, and he didn't exactly want much from Connor, or Travis either. Maybe just a promise not to break his heart? No, that wouldn't be a good thing to ask aloud.

Travis and Connor grin wider, nodding. They've had a lot of partners, but dates were few and far between. Apparently even though 'Twincest' is a popular trope in a lot of media and even though neither of them are actually related, people were turned off by the idea of dating both of them. Octavian was different, and that was good. "We can talk more in the hotel" Connor notes. "After I get a few things Travis forgot to bring. And after that we have to call Luke, he will be so proud"

"He will be proud of you two dating me? That isn't something I've heard before." Octavian rolls his eyes. He really hasn't.

"We finally found someone who'd actually date both of us. Duh."

Octavian closes his eyes. Yeah. The waitress stops by, letting them know their food is on its way. Five more minutes.

Connor grins. "Plus, he knows you know that if he finds out any of us is hurt he will probably kill all of us. Mostly Travis and I, but still. He doesn't have to give you a shovel talk."

"Shovel talk?" Octavian asks.

Travis makes the biggest frown he can, clearly imitating Luke. "'If you hurt them I'll do things to you that will make you wish you'd never had the displeasure of meeting my family'" He mimics, in a poor, raspy imitation of his brother. Connor snorts. "More like 'If you hurt them I'll pretend to hurt you then give you 50 bucks to leave us alone.'"

"Ah, bribery." Octavian smiles and nods at the familiarity of the concept. "But what if you ask me to hurt you? What does he care about that?" He doesn't get a chance to be answered, as the food is pushed in front of them, and he gratefully cuts up a few pieces of it.

Travis shrugs. "Physical stuff, he doesn't care about. It's matters of the heart he has to deal with. We think that's why Ma's the way she is, too. His dad didn't keep the right promise. Or she was abducted by aliens. Maybe both."

Octavian nods. "Alright. I doubt she was abducted by aliens, but alright."

"You haven't seen her glow." They argue.

Octavian blinks, then frowns, then blinks again. "Glow?"

Travis pulls out his phone. "Do we still have it on tape?"  
"Nah, it was destroyed with my wallet. We got new phones, remember?"  
"Oh yeah. Anyway, sometimes Ma's eyes'll glow green and she'll spray green mist and start screaming about Luke's horrible fate."

Octavian didn't say anything for a few minutes. He wasn't used to this, though he felt he should be. For some reason.

Travis eats some of his toast, and speaks around a bit of it. "It was pretty freaky the first time we saw it."  
"We were 12, and don't talk with you mouth full, it's gross." Connor chides his 'brother', even as he does it himself.

Octavian rolls his eyes and checks his phone. He sees the results of the gay marriage vote back home, and he groans.

"What?" They ask, glancing up.

"Remember how we met?" Octavian asks, shoving the phone back into his pocket.

"Yeah?" Travis asks, tilting his head. Connor eats a bit of banana.

"Well, that senator. He voted no."

"Oh." They frown. "What a douche."

Octavian put his face in his hands. "Ugh. That was a lot of work, and now it's all wasted because the police got involved. I don't know when they'll do the next vote, if at all."

"Sorry." They sigh, and eat a bit. "What are you gonna do about it?"

"I don't know. I can't seduce the whole damn senate."

"Well, you've got help, now."

Octavian sighs, and shakes his head. "No, I wouldn't ask you to do that. I have a few years of practice."

"We might not make a habit of bribing people, but seduction is something we've been doing for years." Travis counters. Connor yawns. "Can we continue this after breakfast? People are paying attention to us, now. Unless you want your plans to be well known?"

Octavian glances around, glaring at any eyes that meet his own, even a two year old's. That one takes a few minutes, but he turns back to Connor and Travis after it is done. "Anyways."

"After breakfast." Connor reiterates. Travis sighs loudly.

"Yes. What were we talking about before the unfortunate news?"

"Polyamory, and Ma possibly being abducted by aliens. Or being an alien. But Luke doesn't like that theory and yells at us when we discuss it."

"Ah. Maybe the glow is more of an x-men/mutant type deal?" Octavian proposes.

They glance at each other. "Can she see the future?"  
"Maybe it's an alternate future. D'ya think in an alternate future he went nutso and did something horrible and maybe died?"  
"Nah."

"It's quite possible." Octavian shrugs. "Maybe he had two bad options." Octavian spears another few pieces of waffle. "Maybe he did the best he could with what he had."

Travis and Connor shrug. "Luke's awesome, he'd make it so he'd come out on top. That's just how he is. Who he is." Connor nods, smiling. "He's great."

Octavian smiles at them. "Even the best people come out on bottom."

"Not Luke." They insist. "He'd never settle for it."

"Maybe he had to. Maybe things didn't work out. Now, why are we arguing over his fictional failure?"

They shrug. "Guess we're a little doubtful something could really make him do something like that. It sounds too... alien." Travis wrinkles his nose. "Anyway. Polyamory."

"Yes." Octavian smiles. "Are we going to talk boundaries or?"

"Yeah. Good idea. What're you comfortable with?"

"A lot." Octavian admits. "I don't know what exactly I am uncomfortable with, however."

They glance at eachother. "Well, we're pretty open to. Get there when we get there?"

Octavian nods, and eats some of his bacon. He doesn't care that he hasn't touched the blueberries.

Connor has eaten all of the bananas and strawberries, and is stabbing the pancakes with little intention of finishing them. Travis's toast is gone.

Octavian leans back, looking at the waffle, mostly finished. "Are we done?"

They nod, and sit up, too. "Do we have the ticket?"

"Do you want to take it? I can." Octavian shrugs.

"You've been paying for a lot of stuff." Connor points out.  
"Let us take care of something."

"Alright." Octavian doesn't know what to do now.

"So... do we have the ticket?" Connor doesn't see it.

"Yeah." Octavian sips the drink. "You do."

"Where is it?"

Octavian covers his mouth when he yawns. then stands. "Back to the room, then?"

"Mmhmm." Travis gets up, too, and stretches. Connor puts the money on the table before heading out toward the car.

Octavian pulls his sweater on as they move from the restaurant to the hotel, going to their room. Once inside, Octavian looks at Travis.

Travis smiles, and sits down on the bed, patting it invitingly.

Octavian goes to sit next to him, unsure of exactly what to do. He hates the contrast of now with his last time, because then he was seducing a senator. He knew what he had to do, and he did it. Easily. And now he's just sitting here, unsure of exactly how to start this, or if it will even be started.

Travis just leans over and rests his chin on Octavian's shoulder, smiling. "Wanna do something fun?"

Octavian reaches down for Travis' hand. "Yes."

Travis grins, almost leering. Then he moves so he's in Octavian's lap and kissing him.

Octavian puts his hands on Travis' hips, eyes closing as he kisses back.

Travis just lets himself enjoy the kiss. For about a minute. Then his hands start to wander, moving down Octavian's shoulders and across his chest, light touches trailing down.

Octavian curses his earlier action of putting on a sweater.

Travis smiles into the kiss, and moves so he's kissing at Octavian's jaw. "You're cute."

Octavian opens his eyes and moves his hands up to lightly scratch through Travis's shirt. "Keep talking."

Travis laughs. "Super cute. Cuter than Maya. And she's the cutest sibling we have. Don't tell Szymon or Serafina." He slips a hand under Octavian's sweater, and kisses his jaw again.

Octavian shudders, and kisses Travis again.

Travis grins into the kiss, and tugs the sweater up, a little. He lets one hand play with the hem of Octavian's pants.

Octavian moves his hands to the front of Travis' pants, unbuttoning them easily.

Travis pulls back so he can pull the sweater off of Octavian, and uses that one hand to open Octavian's pants, too. Then he leans forward for a few more kisses because those are actually pretty cool.

Octavian kisses back, then pulls away. "Are we supposed to wait for Connor?"

Travis shrugged. "I don't really see why. I mean, he knows I get bored easily, and he knows that I'd be alone with you. So, the obvious answer here is he wants us to have sex and get it out of the way early. Or he's suffering from a spontaneous bout of idiocy. But probably not, he's the smart one."

Octavian nods, and kisses Travis' neck. "Will you top? Or will I? Do we have what we need?"

"We've got what we need, there's stuff in the drawer over there. Connor bought it, I told you he's expecting this. I dunno, do you /wanna/ top? I could go either way."

"I'm not exactly in the mood to top." Octavian admits. "Not much experience in it."

"I tend to top, not to say that Connor's not good at it" Travis grins. "Well teach you how to be a middle guy, probably. Connor likes to bottom when we make sandwiches" He's grinning rather widely, now.

Octavian nods. "Middle. That works." He smiles and kisses Travis' neck again.

Travis tilts his head back, letting Octavian get better access. While he does that, his hands wander down Octavian's chest.

Octavian sucks at a spot on Travis' neck, intent on the hickey. Something about the way bruises looking on the skin, dusted with freckles as it was, was nearly as intoxicating as a bottle of his favorite wine, or the kisses Travis has been giving him.

Travis is unperturbed by the thought of a hickey. Maybe he can get Connor one later, either by him or Octavian. They should match.

Octavian fumbles with Travis' zipper as he works the hickey, and when he pulls back to kiss him again, he's satisfied with the growing bruise.

Travis just grins, and yanks Octavian in for a kiss, and lets his hand trail down to start tugging his pants off.

Octavian leans back on the bed, lifting his hips to make it easier to pull the pants down.

Travis pulls them off, and sits up to kick off his shoes, and after a second shuck off his clothes, too.

Octavian watches, reaching down to pull his own boxers off. He's aware that he is still wearing a shirt, but he doesn't mind that. Travis might, but Travis can always take it off of him.

Travis stretches a little, enjoying being naked. He should do this more often. He has a few scars and things, but they aren't that obvious if you don't know what you're looking for.

Octavian is looking up at Travis hungrily, eyes going over every inch of skin for every contrasting color and blemish he can find, mapping it out. He leans up after a moment to kiss Travis.

Travis kisses back, smiling.

Octavian wraps his arms around Travis' shoulders, and pulls him down to the bed slowly.

Travis straddles Octavian, and grins. "Hi."

Octavian kisses him again. "Hello." His phone buzzes wherever his jeans are, but he doesn't care right now.

Travis snickers, and kisses at Octavian's neck. He lets one hand slip under Octavian's shirt, to skirt across his chest.

Octavian shudders and arches into the touch, letting his eyes nearly close. He's about to tell Travis to grab the things he'd mentioned they had, when his phone buzzes again.

Travis glances at it. "Do you wanna get that while I get condoms and stuff?"

Octavian nods. "Lube better be the stuff." He says as he goes to the floor where his phone is. He has texts from Gwen and Rachel, and a selfie from Gwen of herself and Reyna. He responds with a selfie of himself with a naked Travis in the background. Her response is immediate, with a barrage of texts and shocked selfies and questions. He replies to Rachel's "did you talk to Jason yet" with the same selfie he'd taken, and turns the phone off.

Travis has three condoms, two of which are flavored, and two bottles of lube. And a stash of candy.

Octavian puts the phone on the charger, and turns to Travis. "Are those red vines?"

Travis has a few black liciroices shoved into his mouth. He glances up and grins.

Octavian leans in close, and steals some of the licorice from Travis' mouth.

Travis makes a distressed noise, and holds the bag close, hoarding it.

Octavian rolls his eyes and straddles Travis' thighs, still eating the licorice. "Calm down."

Travis turns away, and swallows what he had in his mouth. "You don't steal the licorice, man. You just don't do that."

Octavian rolls his eyes again. "Would you rather licorice or someone naked and on top of you? The licorice can wait."

Travis huffs, and leans back to put the bag on the bedside table. He grabs a couple more to stuff into his mouth anyway, though.

Octavian smiles, and steals one more. "See?"

Travis huffs, but doesn't complain. He offers the condoms, so Octavian can pick which one they use.

Octavian picked a purple one. "Favorite color."

Travis nods. It's also grape. He likes grape.

Octavian pauses. "Is it on you or me?"

"Wasn't I gonna top? Do you wanna top?" Travis pauses.

"I don't want to, but..." Octavian rolls it onto Travis' dick. "There."

Travis laughs. "Kay." He leans up to kiss Octavian's jaw.

Octavian kisses Travis' cheek, laughing too. It's small, but still. He hadn't laughed in bed for a long time. "What kind of lube do you have?"

"Flavored and silicon." He holds up the bottles. There's another in the drawer, but it's strawberry and that's Connor's thing. Strawberries are gross.

"What flavors?" Octavian asks. He wants to choose what his ass will smell like for the next week.

"Blueberry. Or strawberry." He says the other as if it's toxic.

"Blueberry." Octavian grabs it, and squeezes some out onto his fingers. "Wait, did you want to do it?"

"If you wanna do it, go right ahead." Travis smiles.

"While you sit back and watch." Octavian says, reaching back anyways. He pressed the middle finger in, then works it for a minute before slipping the second in. He stares pointedly at the headboard of the bed behind Travis, then looking down at him once he has all three fingers in. Octavian bites his lip and lets out this tiny sigh/grunt rocking his hips forwards on Travis'.

Travis watches intently, smiling. He groans a little, and arches in response to Octavian.

Octavian keeps moving his fingers until he nods, pulling them out and wiping them on the sheets next to him and Travis. He moves up to Travis' lap, and reaches back to guide his dick as he moves to sit down, and not stop until he's bottomed out and gasping a little.

Travis is blushing a little and panting, arching his back a little, but trying to let Octavian do what he wants.

Octavian kisses Travis' jaw, unable to keep from smiling. "You're cute."

"Am I cuter than Maya?" He grins.

"Haven't seen Maya when I'm sitting on her." Octavian says, and kisses Travis as he rocks his hips.

Travis snorts. "I'd hope not. She'd eat you. And not in the fun way"

Octavian kisses Travis to shut him up.

Travis keeps talking. "mmp, mmhm mm." He pulls back for air. "And she's also prettier than Luke, but he pulls off dresses better."

"Travis." Octavian pants. "Stop talking about your younger sister when you are balls deep inside me."

Travis laughs. "Fine, fine. What else do you want me to talk about?" He grins.

"Connor. Talk about him and you and me. Or don't talk, and kiss me. I don't care."

"Connor gets really flustered if you play with his ears, especially the piercings" He grins. "And sometimes he squeaks if you manage to tickle him just right"

Octavian started to bounce on Travis' dick, nodding and attempting to listen. "Mhm."

"He also really likes biting, and blindfolds. And leather. Leather is good" Travis's breath hitches, just a little, but he doesn't stop talking.

Octavian puts his hands on Travis' shoulders. "Keep going."

"A-and sometimes we dress up, and Conn looks great in a dress, as do I, but honestly we don't match up with Luke and it's kind of unfair."

Octavian starts to move faster, and reaches down to guide Travis' hand to his dick. "Uh huh."

Travis bites his lip, but continues. "You have not lived until you've seen them going at it, though. Luke's got these frustrations only we can take care of, you know? We know him almost better than Thals does."

"Do you suggest we, oh gods, have sex with, ah, Luke, too?" Octavian bites his lips.

"If you wanna" Travis grins. "I bet you'd like it. It's fun" He groans, a little. "Fuck, where was I..."

"Stop talking." Octavian whispers.

"Uh..." Travis pauses, and glances up at him. What's he supposed to do, then?

Octavian pauses to wrap his legs around Travis' hips, then pulled them down. "Fuck me."

Travis shuts up and does what he's told. For once. Possibly the first time in his life.

Octavian wraps his arms around Travis' neck, moaning wantonly. His hips buck up to meet Travis'.

Travis groans, and rolls his hips forwards. "Fuck..."

Octavian kisses him hard, eyes closed. There's more friction this way, both inside and between them, where his own dick is lying.

Travis kisses back, panting just a little. He pulls back so he can nip at Octavian's jaw.

Octavian grunts, reaching back to to scratch at Travis' back. He doesn't know if he left marks or not, but he hopes so.

Travis arches into the touch, groaning and letting out this dumb little whine he'll deny later.

Octavian laughs, and kisses Travis' neck, clawing again. His right hand snakes between them to grab himself, because he is close. "Travis," he gasps, burying his face in his neck. "Please. Faster. Fuck."

Travis does as he's told, again, and whines rather loudly when he's close. It's just not quite... there.

Octavian bit Travis' shoulder, ass clenching around Travis as he climaxes. His legs squeeze around Travis, pulling him closer and holding him there.

Travis comes seconds later, panting. He smiles at Octavian, even though his shoulder kinda hurts. It's cool.

Octavian shuddered, laying back. He groans, smiling back lazily. "What's your opinion of 401k's, Travis?"

Travis blinks. "Uh. What?"

"The retirement plan." Octavian says. "You save money by putting in a percentage of money with your plan, then your employer matches that up to a certain percentage. Now, if you work this right, you can retire by fifty by..." Octavian keeps talking, babbling on about money and retirement plans and everything else. For ten minutes straight, atleast.

Travis just blinks at him. He hasn't moved yet. He's not sure what he's supposed to do right now. He's so confused.

"... And that's how you do it." Octavian finishes, then kicks Travis' butt. "Why are you still on me." he realizes he had just done the usual bribery shtick, and closes his eyes. "Shit."

Travis pulls off, and slowly pulls the condom off, dropping it in the trash. He still isn't sure what just happened.

Octavian turns over, and buries his face in the pillow. He can't believe he just did that.

"I-Is naked Travis time over now?" It's the only thing he can think to ask, now, and his mind is otherwise still blank.

"No. Yes. I don't know. I'm sorry. Can you grab my phone?" Octavian groans.

Travis gets up and grabs his pants, and Octavian's phone. He tosses the phone before rooting through Connor's clothes for underwear.

Octavian pulls his shirt off and tosses it away, then turns his phone back on. Twenty three missed texts from Gwen, six from Rachel. "What do you do when girls are yelling at you?"

Travis blinks. "Depends on the girl? Thalia? Run. Maya? Ignore her."

"Gwen and Rachel." Octavian takes a lazy selfie, and sends if to both.

He shrugs. "I kinda know Rachel, but not really. Who's Gwen?"

"Friend of mine. Percy tripped me once in a middle school class, I accidentally stabbed her. We are now best friends, except we also both hate each other. 's fun." Octavian closes his eyes. "Can't stand her half the time, but I'm excited too."

"Wow." Travis snorts. "So you literally made friends with a person you stabbed. Cool. Conn and I haven't done anything that interesting. There was this one kid though, we should visit him some time."

"We were both in the ambulance, I was sobbing, she flatlined twice. We were close after that." Octavian shrugged.

"Near death experiences make us grow closer. This is reminding me of the one time with Selena and Charlie, only us and Selena called him Charlie, we had this big group project and there was an explosion 'cause apparently the school's science supplies were too shitty for one Charles Beckendorf to use, even for a day, and he had to bring in his own stuff. We took the blame, though. Nobody'd believe Charlie did it"

Octavian nods. "Introduce me sometime."

"Would if I could." He smiled a little sadly. "Do you remember a couple years ago, when there was that big gas explosion in the cafeteria?"

Octavian bites his lip. "I'm sorry."

"He and Selena were volunteering back there that day- Conn and I were s'posed to be there too, for community service, but we'd gone out to take care of the trash, and" He makes a motion with his hands. "Boom. No more them."

Octavian sits up, leaving his phone on the pillow. He pulls Travis into a hug. "Thank you for not being dead." 

Travis hugs him back. He just sort of nods, because it kind of hurts to think about, but he also misses talking about the most popular couple of their junior year. He misses them. He knows Conn does, too.

Octavian isn't ready to talk about his own losses yet, but when he is, he feels like he will be able to talk to Connor and Travis, feels like they'll listen to him.

Travis clings a little. He hadn't really meant to talk about them, but. It was good.

Octavian holds Travis until he's uncomfortable, and gets up to go to the bathroom, leaving Travis for just a minute.

Travis sits there for a minute, which is when Connor walks in; holding a bag of stuff. He pauses.

Octavian comes back into the room, holding his phone with a pair of sweats hanging low on his hips. He's sure they're Connor's. He also had a flask, with three fifths vodka, two fifths pomegranate grenadine. He drinks some, closing his eyes for a moment.

Connor blinks, and glances at Travis, who looks kind of like he'd had some great sex but also had started crying for some reason. Travis wipes his face.

Octavian checks his phone, and finally reads through Gwen's messages. He replies with the panorama shot of Connor and Travis, the description of the shot being "new boyfriends". Her only response is the question he hates, "Have you talked to Jason yet?"

Connor puts the bag down and asks what's wrong with his brother, who just mumbles something unintelligibly.

Octavian drops the phone off and comes to sit at the end of the bed, taking another long sip. It burns his throat, but he's grateful to it. It isn't this.

Connor glances over. "Did something happen?" He asks softly, Travis's face pressed to his shoulder.

"We had sex. I accidentally babbled about retirement plans. Mentioned Gwen, he mentioned Selena and Charlie." Another drink, and another buzz of his phone across the room.

Connor blinked, and then he nodded. "He was always a little closer to them. They were some of our first friends, outside of our family."

"I don't one hundred percent understand your pain, because my own isn't the same, but I'm here." Octavian says.

Connor nods. "We like cuddling. C'mere"

Octavian crawls forwards, then pauses. Does he go between them? On one side? He isn't sure where to go.

Travis has wrapped himself around Connor. Connor grins at Octavian. "Pick a side, dude."

"But I can't pick. I mentioned that earlier." Octavian says, hesitating before finally deciding that Travis' back looks cold, and he lays down there, sliding an arm around.

Connor laughs. Travis is asleep, he's decided being awake is for losers.

Octavian closes his eyes as he buries his face in Travis' neck, offering Connor the flask.

Connor sniffs the flask, and wrinkles his nose. It burns. "What is this?"

"Good." Octavian says simply.


End file.
